Precious Treasure
by December'sRose
Summary: It wasn't that he was indecisive, he was just really late at picking it up. AbbyxHoagie. Sister one-shot to my one-shot 'Waiting'. Number 36 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Precious Treasure

Rated K+

Summary: It wasn't that he was indecisive, he was just really late at picking it up. AbbyxHoagie. Sister one-shot to my one-shot 'Waiting'. Number 36 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: I've been neglecting the KND fandom lately (Not my fault! Blame Michael Seater and Life with Derek please! Haha, I'm addicted to that show). Um, anyway one of my reviewers asked if I could write another fic like my previous one-shot 'Waiting' in Hoagie's POV so I thought, why not? Well, it's more like in Hoagie's perspective than POV. I don't like writing first person that much. Enjoy! For more information about the 100 Theme Challenge feel free to contact either me, Super Reader, or Numbuh 212 for details.

* * *

"She's going to kill me. She's so going to kill me." Hoagie Gilligan muttered, dashing down the busy street at a fast pace. Moments ago he had received an impatient text message from his girlfriend. He didn't dare reply to it just yet, knowing that he was already going to receive an ear full of verbal abuse later in he didn't hurry up now.

It wasn't that he was indecisive, he was just really late at picking it up. Hoagie actually chose it weeks ago, ordering it to perfection. He knew she'd love it, for Abby had been eyeing a ring like it earlier. It wasn't the same one but he knew she'd love it anyway. Especially the inscription he engraved inside. Hoagie's plan for proposal was going as smoothly as he pictured it.

Of course, this was before the phone call he got from Abby that morning. Though they were both in love, Abby lived with her sister Cree while Hoagie had his own apartment. Abby's protective older brother requested that they didn't live together until they were actually engaged. Hoagie knew that Abby wanted him to propose more than anything but couldn't even start planning until recently. Sure, he had some money left over from college tuition but he wanted to get Abby the perfect ring…her dream ring.

Her brother's wife's water broke that morning and most of the Lincoln family rushed to the hospital, waiting for Lydia to go into labor. Abby told him prior to this date how she wanted her boyfriend to be with her in the waiting room. She explained how she felt this would be an excellent opportunity for Hoagie to bond with her family. There was absolutely no way he could make it there this morning. Not when he had to pick up the ring today. The store was picky about deadlines: if you didn't show up, your merchandise was up for grabs no matter what the reason.

Hoagie just hoped he would be able to smooth things over.

"Ah, Mr. Gilligan." The clerk greeted. "You're right on time."

"Thank-" Hoagie gasped, bent over hands on knees and completely winded. "-God."

Maybe things would work out after all.

"Indeed. I have your ring right here. A fine purchase if I do say so myself. Shall I wrap it up for you?"

Since he was too out of breath to respond properly, Hoagie just nodded. In seconds he held the black-velvet box in his hands, very pleased with himself.

"Thank you." he told the clerk. The clerk nodded.

"Certainly. Always a pleasure to help out my customers." Hoagie didn't know why this made him glance at his watch but felt grateful even though he winced at the present time.

"Got to go." He informed the clerk. "Thanks again."

"Anytime!" The clerk called out. "Your girlfriend is rather lucky to have someone who cares about her the way you do."

He ignored the visible, yet proud, blush that made his way across his cheeks and turned on his heal. Again with the running; though Abby was worth this agonizing pressure Hoagie knew that his soon-to-be fiancé was responsible for making up the lack of air he lost that day.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm late!" Hoagie pushed through the waiting room doors, his ring secured in his pocket. He spotted Abby quickly as he half ran, half jogged towards her.

"Where have you been?" She hissed, unable to smooth out the irritation in her voice.

'Aw man, she's furious!' Hoagie thought, wincing inwardly as he caught his breath before replying. "I didn't miss anything did I?" Abby rolled her eyes at his attempt to change the subject but let him kiss her quickly anyway. 'Must not be too mad.' He figured.

"No, but the doctors say she's going to go into labor any time now." Abby informed him, frowning. "So where were you?"

He fumbled for the right words. "I had to pick something up."

Hoagie winced inwardly again as he watched his girlfriend's frown deepen. "Hoagie, I called you this morning saying that my sister-in-law was being admitted to the hospital. You know I wanted you to be here since the start…"

"I know, I know." Hoagie sighed, and sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. "But you see-"

"What, so you have another excuse?" Abby retorted, averting her eyes from her boyfriend. "Or do ya' have a "joke" to make me laugh so I'd forget why I was ever angry with you in the first place?"

"Hey, you love my jokes!" Hoagie protested in attempt to lighten up the mood. He gulped as she gave him a dangerous look; clearly she didn't want to laugh at the moment. "Sometimes?"

"Hoagie, this is the third time this month you've been late for something I consider important-" Third time? Really? Man, he really must have not been paying attention to things as of late. "-Unless you have a real excuse this time-"

"I do!" He protested, cutting her off. "I promise."

"Well, then let's hear it."

"I was shopping for-"

"You're telling me that you were late because you were _shopping!_?" Hoagie winced visibly now; even as his girlfriend said it the excuse sounded lame.

"Let me finish!" He demanded, softly. He became apprehensive. From the corner of his eye he saw Cree look up from her magazine to watch the show with interest.

"I wanted to give you this later." He finally began, sighing in defeat. As he pulled out the small, black-velvet box Hoagie watched Abby's eyes grow round in surprise. "The manager said that this was the last day I could pick it up."

"Aw man, you've got to be kidding!" He heard Cree exclaim in a hushed whisper as he knelt down on one knee.

"Hoagie…" Abby choked out his name, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Abby, I've liked you since ever since we met back in high school. I only realized that I fell in love with you the night we graduated." He paused; she remained silent her gaze prodding him to continue. "I love you Abigail Lincoln and I know this isn't the ideal place but…will you marry me?"

"Say yes!" A young girl cheered from her mother's lap. Everyone watching laughed, including Abby and Hoagie. It was just now did he realize his audience. Hoagie looked at her hopefully. She nodded, unable to speak because of the happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Applause broke out in the waiting room; Cree shook her head chuckling. "Man, it's about time."

Hoagie didn't focus on the applause. Instead, he swept Abby into a passionate kiss after placing the ring on her finger. The kiss broke only when he heard a nurse address them. "I have news for the Lincoln family. Mrs. Lincoln is going into labor."

"Finally!" Cree exclaimed with a laugh. Abby giggled after exchanging amused glances with Hoagie. He smiled and kissed her softly.

Not even twenty minutes later the same nurse announced the arrival of Abby and Hoagie's new niece. It was only then did Hoagie realize that there were things in life way more valuable then the diamond ring that was set upon Abby's finger. As Abby held her new niece, admiration in her eyes, Hoagie could swear that his new fiancé was positively glowing.

-Fin-

A/N: Okay, I'm actually pleased with this one. Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Until next time!

_"Never let go of the one you truly love."_

-December'sRose


End file.
